With the rapid development of computer technology, there are more and more types of multimedia contained and more and more effects that can be shown. Some traditional ways of expression are more and more unable to meet requirements on ways of show of a majority of customers.
Panoramic video is a newly emerging media, and compared with traditional video, is characterized by a large field of vision, high resolution, a large amount of data, etc. By using the panoramic video, an observer can observe all of a surrounding scene by changing a direction of observation, leaving a point of view of the observer unchanged. While ordinary two-dimensional video only reflects a part of the panoramic video. Panoramic video is being used more and more in fields such as showing real estate, sightseeing spots, cars, hotels, campuses, culture and sports venues, corporate office environments, etc.
Generation of panoramic video is an image-stitching-oriented technique. First, real-time images of different angles are collected using a number of cameras, wherein the number of cameras required is related to angles of collection. Then, the images of different angles collected at the same time are stitched into a 360-degree panorama by using a seamless image stitching technique. Finally, the panorama is mapped onto a two-dimensional plane with a cylinder or sphere algorithm.